


I am Nightcrawler

by PontiusHermes



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character of Faith, Darkness, Gen, I am, Identity, Nightcrawler - Freeform, Poetry, Religion, Who am I?, X-men - Freeform, light - Freeform, non-romantic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Nightcrawler

I am lost  
I am searching  
I am a being of darkness  
And an instrument of light

I am displaced in space  
I am a flash  
I have been there  
I am there  
I will be there  
In the crack of a second

I am a shadow  
I am a performer  
I am a believer  
I am a mutant

I am Nightcrawler

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
